A silence descended
by lozyi
Summary: The day starts off bad for Naruto and by the end of the school day he is annoyed. It just takes a certain Uchiha to piss him right off and make him do somthing he wouldn't normally dare do. Naruto feels it's time someone taught him a lesson. cute NaruxSas


A silence descended across the group once again as Naruto realised for the third time that day he had fallen asleep in class, and that now, his teacher, Iruka was glaring at him. He sat up and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he failed to meet his teachers gaze. Iruka was standing right in front of Naruto's desk tapping his foot, waiting for Naruto to begin complaining he was tired and that classes were pointless.

"I give up!" Iruka announced suddenly and he flopped back down in his chair before waving his hand.

"Everyone is dismissed, I cant cope with another shouting match with Naruto!" he sighed.

The class cheered and some clapped Naruto on the back as they left the classroom. It had only been fifteen minutes till they were allowed to leave anyway. Naruto spotted the Uchiha making his way silently out of the classroom with a smug look on his face. He obviously thought Naruto was going to get in trouble. Naruto growled then turned to look at Iruka, sitting at his desk.

Naruto sidled up to the desk and twiddled his thumbs.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei" he mumbled. " I didn't mean to..."

"I know Naruto, you train too hard so you catch up on sleep in class…" Iruka sighed again, raising an eyebrow at Naruto and he received a cheeky fox grin in return.

"I prefer to train, you know. I'm no good in the classroom! It doesn't help that, that teme, Sasuke is always making fun of me and stuff." Naruto huffed.

"Naruto, did you ever stop to wonder why Sasuke does that!? You give him the excuse to because you always make a fool of yourself anyway! And your not exactly friendly towards him, are you!?"

"What!? You're taking his side now!? That's so unfair!" Naruto yelped.

"But… I guess… I guess you could be right… but still…!" he whined. "He thinks he is so much better than everyone else!" Naruto huffed hitting his hand on the desk.

"Grades wise though, Naruto he his far superior to you, coz you keep falling asleep in my classes!" Iruka pouted. "Now go, before I decide you need punishing!" Iruka sighed again.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! I knew you would understand!" and with that Naruto dashed out of the classroom. Iruka just slumped on his desk and shook his head. Naruto realised that maybe Sasuke was more complicated, a person than he could ever have imagined, but was he really that bad…?

Naruto was soon out of the academy gates and he dashed through the narrow crowded streets making his way to one of the training areas he used a lot in the forest. He wasn't sure where Kakashi was but he didn't usually bother waiting for Kakashi to show up. If he did he could waste half his life waiting for Kakashi!

As he approached the clearing he spotted a darker figure standing in the centre of the clearing with a kunai in each hand.

He ground his teeth slowly, clearly annoyed that the raven had taken the area before him.

"Sasuke…" he growled.

He decided to watch the raven for a while and to his annoyance the raven hit the target every time as he launched the kunai at well hidden targets.

Naruto strode out of the trees and faced him about a foot away.

"Why are you here… loser" Sasuke sneered.

"What the hell does it look like" Naruto retorted "I'm here to train but you're here and its distracting me!" he huffed

"Oh, I'm bothering you am I?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto felt like pounding him. How many times had he wanted to punch Sasuke in the face to shut up that mocking tone and get ride of that smug look on his perfect face!?

"Well what are you staring at loser!?" Sasuke sneered again.

Naruto smiled sweetly " I don't know, but it's pretty damn ugly if you ask me!" he laughed.

Sasuke growled and clenched his fists.

"Who you calling ugly! Look at you!" Sasuke retorted, getting angry. What right did Naruto have to judge his looks!? Sasuke rarely rose to Naruto's challenges but today he felt like screwing with Naruto and he knew that some part of Naruto enjoyed it because his deep blue eyes would dance with intrigue and mischief.

"Have _you_ looked in the mirror lately Naruto! Your hair is a mess, you wear bright orange and blue and you have stupid scars your cheeks!" Sasuke retorted. As soon as the words had left his lips he regretted them. To be truthful he liked Naruto a lot. He didn't think any of those things were true. His colours, the bright orange and blue suited him well with his bright personality, Sasuke thought and his hair was always so unruly but bright and shining. And, Sasuke thought, as an afterthought, his whisker made him look like the little cute fox that he was. Sasuke himself was startled by that last revelation. Where had that come from!? Sasuke squirmed at that last thought. What did it mean. Did he really like…? No! He couldn't…

He was quite taken back when Naruto actually flinched and his hand moved up to trace the whisker scars along each cheek.

There was a pause. Naruto hadn't been expecting him to be so harshly truthful. Not that appearance really mattered to Naruto but for some reason, the fact that Sasuke had said it made it all the more harder for Naruto. Naruto put it down the fact that once again Sasuke had beaten him at something, looks. Sasuke was always followed by a gaggle of girls, even Sakura! His dark hair, always perfect, his clothes, always cool and his dark eyes held so many stormy emotions that made his so mysterious and dark. Combined with his flawless pale skin. Who wouldn't like that!?

"Your right Sasuke, maybe I do wear the wrong colours and maybe I don't look after my hair like you but you know the scars aren't my fault…" he trailed off, staring at the ground. "Why Sasuke? Do they bother you that much?" Naruto asked, cocking his head, genuinely intrigued.

"Me, no, I don't care. It just means that any time anyone sees you, they can remember that you are really a monster!" Sasuke laughed, when suddenly he felt the full force of a punch hit him in the face. Sasuke wasn't sure why he had said that. It proved to have hit a nerve with Naruto.

He glanced up at Naruto from the ground where he had landed hard and saw his eyes were blazing red and his fangs and claws were longer.

"Don't even mess with me Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and hauled him up to within inches of his own face. There was heat radiating from Naruto's body and Sasuke just glared back.

"What is your problem! Huh! Don't tell me you are like the rest of them with their fear and their hateful staring eyes! You just think I'm a monster!? Huh!? Is that what you think of me!?"

Sasuke turned his head away like he wasn't interested in the conversation and Naruto clutched at his shirt and shook him.

"Sasuke! Talk to me!" he growled "I thought you were different to the rest of them! I thought you could actually care but… I guess I was wrong" and with that Naruto threw Sasuke to the ground.

"Naruto… I'm sorry…" Sasuke muttered. "But I said that I didn't care. To me they look like little fox whiskers and anyway, I was only a few months old when the fox attacked. How would I remember something like that…" Sasuke said sadly but almost gently as he propped himself up on one arm.

"Wh…what!?" Naruto stuttered, quietly, visibly shocked, staring down at Sasuke.

"I said I'm sorry, you loser, why'd you have to make me repeat it!" Sasuke mumbled irritably, as he climbed up off the floor and began to dust himself off and ruffle his hair. Naruto was still standing there gawking at him with his mouth wide open moving like a fish.

"No, I mean…You said you didn't care…" Naruto trailed off. His eyes softened and faded back to blue and he relaxed letting fangs and claws disappear.

Sasuke glanced up surprised at his actions. Is that all that Naruto had wanted? To know that it matter to him?

"I never really understood you..." Naruto said gently straightening up. " I never really could work you out, what your problem was… but you were always still so cold to me and Sakura… I tried to be your friend, to help you ease the pain of being alone." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke just stood there. Eyes wide, hand shaking as he touched his cheek where he had been hit.

"Naruto, there was no point in becoming close to me! You could never understand what I went through when I was little… my brother… my family" he faltered.

"Thanks Sasuke, that means a lot to me" Naruto smiled and held out his hand.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto with an eyebrow raised then turned and headed for the trees.

"Well now you have pummelled me into the ground and disrupted my training session I don't see any point in carrying on" Sasuke called back over his shoulder.

Sasuke suddenly stopped, mildly shocked as he suddenly felt a warm soft hand in his and he turned back round to find Naruto scowling at him. "Don't walk away, prick!" Naruto declared, tightening his grip on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's lips twitched briefly, almost a smile, then he gave in and shook Naruto's hand briefly and then turned to leave.

"Thanks…dobe"

Naruto didn't spend much time in the training area. He was kind of annoyed that Sasuke had left even though it was partly his fault but he would never tell Sasuke that. Sasuke's presence was addictive, Naruto found. Why was it that a Teme like him captured Naruto's mind and he couldn't let him go?

Naruto wandered back towards the village to grab some ramen and then maybe catch up with Sakura or maybe even try and find Kakashi and Iruka XD.

On the way he passed the giant memorial stone that he had often seen Kakashi stand at for hours at a time. As he had thought, he spotted Kakashi coming out of the trees to stand in front of the stone as usual.

Naruto jumped down from the trees and walked out to Kakashi. Kakashi casually waved a hand over his shoulder, "Hi Naruto, shouldn't you be training?" he sighed not bothering to turn around.

"I would but aren't you meant to be training me Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto sulked. "Anyway Sasuke was being a dick so I'm not in the mood for training anymore" he added.

Kakashi sighed rolling his eyes. "You two are impossible…" he muttered under his breath. Naruto just frowned and turned away waving his hand idly "See ya Kakashi-Sensei, I'm gonna grab some ramen now." And with that he jumped into the trees leaving Kakashi alone in the clearing. Kakashi simply sighed and shook his head.

About an hour later, Sasuke was mildly annoyed by his encounter with Naruto that morning as it had interrupted his training and now he felt bad about what he had said to Naruto. He hadn't really meant to say it and was totally surprised by Naruto's reaction. Naruto always seemed to take anything thrown at him but Sasuke had obviously hit a nerve with Naruto. He guessed it was because he had said something so cold and heartless. But Sasuke had just been completely pissed off, not necessarily at Naruto but with his life in general. Something was missing…

He sat on the bank of a small lake in the shade, scowling at anything that moved. He liked to be left alone. He found that when hanging out in the village he soon had a group of followers, be it fan girls like Sakura or even Naruto's friends.

To Sasuke's annoyance he saw the blond running along the bank on the other side of the lake following the path back the village. He scowled and was about to shift back further into the shadows when the blond spotted him and waved, apparently all thoughts of the fight that morning gone. Sasuke frowned. What was wrong with that dobe!?

Naruto finally made it running across the water to Sasuke and smiled as he approached.

"Sasuke! There you are! Why are you hiding in a gloomy place like this when it's so sunny now!?" he said panting and leaning up against the tree.

"In case you hadn't noticed fox boy, gloomy is my style…" Sasuke commented dryly.

Naruto scowled at him. "Sasuke, you have an attitude problem!" Naruto stated flatly.

Sasuke stood up and looked at him as if in challenge.

"Prove it" Sasuke smirked, menacing fir in his beautiful obsidian eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, as if in thought and then he opened them again and gave a huge grin "Sure thing!" He laughed.

Naruto giggled "This is gonna be so easy Sasuke! Your gonna wish you never said that! But fist things first! Your problems!" Naruto crowed.

"Number one…When it comes to people you have no social skills and I bet you would crack under pressure…" Naruto stated.

"Of course I wouldn't loser! I fine, now leave me…" Sasuke replied indignantly, interrupting him.

"Oh I think I'll prove you wrong!" Naruto smiled grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and spinning him round so his back was up against the tree.

"Naruto, What are you doing?" Sasuke sighed, looking exasperated and slightly less certain.

"Proving you wrong!" Naruto chirped, still holding Sasuke's shoulders leaned in a little closer to Sasuke. "See, I know that in situations like this you aren't comfortable" Naruto smiled, leaning in a little further so their faces were inches apart and pressing his body against Sasuke's.

Sasuke squirmed slightly and moved his head to the side so he didn't have look straight into Naruto's deep blue eyes. Sasuke didn't want to prove Naruto right by chickening out so he stayed where he was and bit on his lip.

Naruto noticed this and smiled as he saw how nervous he was making Sasuke.

Naruto's plan had just been to make Sasuke nervous and show him that, as cool as he thought he was, he was no good in situations like this, although it proved that Sasuke was more stubborn than Naruto had first anticipated. Sasuke was heating up though. A single sweat drop ran down his cheek. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrists and pinned them to the tree above Sasuke head with one of his hands. Naruto giggled.

"This is stupid, Naruto, get off me you loser! You want people to see us and think the wrong thing." Sasuke said desperately but Naruto's response was to lean into Sasuke's ear and whisper "And why would that bother you, Sasuke-kuuun?" Naruto's warm breath made Sasuke shiver and Naruto chuckled again. "Getting nervous now, are we?" Naruto sighed seductively at Sasuke, half closing his eyes.

Naruto then leaned in and gently bit Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped and his face went a light shade of pink.

Naruto was fairly pleased with that response and so leaned his face against sasuke's cheek and gently blew in his ear then licked him gently along his neck making Sasuke shudder.

"Na…Naruto! What the…" Sasuke gasped.

Naruto had to admit it was fun teasing Sasuke like this, much better than always fighting.

Naruto slipped his hands around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer, closing his eyes and feeling Sasuke's warm toned body against his own. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder gently.

Naruto was starting to feel slightly worried by just how comfortable he was against the Uchiha.

Sasuke's mind was racing and his stomach was doing summersaults as he felt Naruto slide his arms around his waist. 'Why does this not feel wrong? Naruto feels so… nice…' Sasuke wondered frantically. 'Am I actually enjoying this?' Sasuke scowled then took a deep shuddering breath to calm down focusing on Naruto as he opened his dark eyes.

He didn't mind fighting Naruto, it was healthy competition but when it came to playing with someone's feelings, Sasuke didn't like it. Did Naruto even think about what Sasuke felt before he decided to do this, was the blond that oblivious to his feelings!? Sasuke decided, revenge was in order and Sasuke was a master of revenge…so… two could play at this game!

Sasuke smiled sadistically, most unlike him and Naruto suddenly felt slightly uneasy when he caught the glint of pure evil intent in Sasuke's eyes, but he kept on smiling. Why was Sasuke smiling? He was meant to be hating this. Then without warning Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto and whispered "Or maybe _you_ can't take the pressure Naruuu…to!"

Sasuke slid his arms around Naruto's neck and he yelped as Sasuke leaned in resting his forehead on Naruto's and smiling menacingly into Naruto's stunned blue eyes.

"Aww what's wrong Naruto kuuun? Can't take the pressure?" Sasuke pouted then laughed as Naruto scowled at him.

Both boys suddenly froze as they heard a whimper from behind them and as they turned, their hearts dropped into their stomachs as they saw Kiba standing there with Akamaru and Hinata. Kiba's mouth was so wide a bus could have driven through and Hinata was red as a tomato but giggling. They had been caught in a very awkward situation, with their arms around each other and their foreheads resting on each other's. 'Certainly _too_ friendly to _just_ be friends!' Kiba thought to himself.

"What the hell are you two playing at!?" The loud brunette yelped in a slightly squeaky voice as he finally grasped the situation.

Sasuke immediately moved his face away from Naruto's and gave him a violent shove in the chest sending Naruto tumbling backwards. Sasuke gasped and it seemed as though time slowed down for those few seconds as Sasuke's hand shot out to grab the blond. He felt his fingers clutch at the orange fabric then slip through. The blond fell down the bank and sploshed into the lake, with all the grace of a freight train. Sasuke just stood there staring open mouthed at Kiba. What was he meant to say? Sasuke gulped. This kinda stuff didn't happen everyday for Sasuke. As a matter of fact he tried to avoid most of the fan girls for fear of him being trapped in awkward situations like this one. But was it slightly worse that it was your best friend you were with, and the fact that he was a guy!?

Kiba just stood and stared as Naruto levered himself up onto the surface of the water and glared at Sasuke, shaking his soaking wet hair.

"Well, anyway, sorry to interrupt you two lovers and all but I will be going now, and I will pretend I won't have nightmares tonight!" Kiba mumbled as he waved at Akamaru and Hinata to follow him. As they turned to go Hinata blushed a little then gave a thumbs up to Sasuke before going bright red again and rushing to Kiba's side.

"No wait Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he realised that Kiba was leaving.

"It's not what you think, Kiba! I was just testing Sasuke!" Naruto yelled desperately, after the hurriedly departing brunette.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto. Now Kiba thought he liked Naruto and he also wasn't happy that Kiba had interrupted them at all. It had just been getting interesting! Sasuke mentally shuddered at his own thoughts. What was he saying!? But now Naruto would be made at him he thought sadly. Did none of his relationships with other people ever work out!? He thought bitterly.

Naruto charged up the bank and turned on Sasuke and shoved him roughly against the tree again.

"What was that about, teme!?" Naruto yelled. "Why'd you go and push me in the lake!? It's not like Kiba even cares!" Naruto glared at Sasuke as Sasuke just stood there looking dejectedly at the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I panicked! Kiba surprised me, that's all." Sasuke paused for a second as Naruto's features softened. "And I did make a grab for you, but… I missed" Sasuke said sheepishly.

"Yeah I guess you're right. He surprised me too and I probably would have done the same to you." Naruto sighed looking away briefly.

Sasuke watched Naruto carefully as he wrung out the water in his wet jacket. Dam Naruto looked cute when he was wet.

"Naruto… can I ask you something…" Sasuke ventured, biting his lip. Sasuke immediately scolded himself for doing so.

"Sure, what?" Naruto asked casually, glancing up.

He saw the slightly nervous look on Sasuke's face and stopped what he was doing and looked straight at Sasuke.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked slightly concerned. What did Sasuke have to be afraid of? He never showed emotions, especially not to Naruto.

Sasuke looked for the right words and a blush spread over his cheeks as he spoke even though he tried furiously to stop it.

"Naruto… where you…um… where you really just teasing me back there, like you said?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. "It's just that… well I mean … it's just it didn't feel like it, that was all…" he trailed off blushing, but he soon regained most of his composure and look inquiringly at Naruto.

Naruto stopped and frowned when he heard the question. What did Sasuke mean? Didn't Sasuke know he had been teasing him? Although a part of Naruto had to admit it had been fun. Naruto fumbled for an answer. What did Sasuke want him to say? Then Naruto saw the pink blush on Sasuke's cheeks and he smiled. So Sasuke had liked it more that he would admit, had he? Naruto pondered.

"What if I say I wasn't teasing you?" Naruto whispered In Sasuke's ear as he leaned in and he heard Sasuke's breath hitch. Naruto decided that for pushing him in the lake he would carry on teasing Sasuke for now, as it was fun.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he stepped back and slipped his hand into Sasuke's and began pulling him up the bank towards the path.

"Come on, sexy, I'm starved. Let's get some ramen. I guess you should treat me due to the fact that you pushed me in the lake!" Naruto chirped away happily while he carefully watched Sasuke face turning scarlet as Sasuke stared, mortified at their linked hands.

Naruto managed to drag Sasuke by the hand all the way through the village until they spotted Sakura up ahead by the ramen shop, where Sasuke quickly whipped his hand out of Naruto's firm grasp. Naruto just glanced around questioningly but Sasuke glared at him, trying to tell Naruto not to make a fool of him in public. Naruto had realised that Sasuke could have taken his hand away from Naruto at any point on their journey back, but even when Naruto had softened his grip he had found that Sasuke was holding his hand too. The blond smiled.

Sakura bounded up and smiled. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto! There you are! Where have you been!? I thought I would find Naruto round here somewhere. I hadn't seen you all morning so I asked Kiba when I saw him a while ago but he went off gibbering about someone In a lake, yaoi and nightmares" She gushed. "Do you think he is gay?" She asked innocently.

Sakura paused as both boys looked at the floor, pulling pained expressions at the mention of Kiba. At least Sakura didn't actually know.

Naruto suddenly remembered why he was there as his belly growled with hunger. "Sakura! Join us! Me and Gloomy, here, were just about t have a ramen lunch." He grinned a fox grin at her.

"Sure, why not, but Naruto, I'm warning you, I'm not paying for yours!" she smiled sweetly "Although I can pay for Sasuke kun if you want 3" she gushed. "

"Don't bother, I can pay for myself!" Sasuke replied coldly. So they entered the shop and sat down.

After eating ramen and listening to Sakura talk, Sasuke was about ready to leave. He also realised that Naruto was still in damp clothes from the lake so he turned to Naruto "Hey loser, we should leave. You're still in damp clothes you know." Sasuke commented dryly.

"Ok, ok Sasuke, stop nagging, anyway, bye Sakura, see you later I have to go home to change." He nodded and they both left the restaurant and Sakura who was paying her bill.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and waited. "Well, Sasuke are you coming to my place or not?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was quite taken back. He had never been to Naruto's apartment and he hadn't been expecting an invite either.

He thought for a moment then shrugged "I have nothing else to do" he mumbled." And Naruto laughed evilly.

"Excellent!" he chuckled again and Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly worried as to what he had let himself in for.

Naruto kicked open his front door and strolled in leaving Sasuke to close the door after and then follow him helplessly inside. Naruto disappeared into the bedroom and Sasuke just leaned against the fridge in the kitchen, moodily inspecting the floor tiles. Five minutes later Naruto sauntered out of his bedroom in clean, dry orange boxers and a black T-shirt, rubbing a blue towel over his damp hair. He and playfully punched Sasuke on the arm.

"Naruto, go and get dressed!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't you have any dignity!? I don't want to see you!" Sasuke blushed slightly but the blond didn't seem to notice.

"What!? It's my house, isn't it!?" Naruto huffed.

"But I'm here you dobe!?" Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed.

"I know you don't mind Sasuke! I bet you've been dying to see me in my under wear!" he laughed playfully. The raven opened his mouth to deny it when Naruto moved forward and grabbed both f Sasuke's hands in his. Before Sasuke could react Naruto slipped Sasuke's hand round his own waist and placed them on his bum. Sasuke immediately yelped (of course the most manly yelp he could muster, not implying that Sasuke has a high pitch girlie yelp, lol). Sasuke moved forward to pull his hands away from Naruto's grasp (as Naruto was holding his hands in place) and Naruto quickly moved forward to and stole a kiss from the unsuspecting Uchiha's lips. It was brief kiss. And Sasuke eyes widened in shock as he looked up at the blond who was now beaming and blushing.

"So Sasuke, now we are here and we got nothing to do what you wanna do?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke just stared and stared.

"Come on Sasuke! We are handing out, chilling. What do you want to do, apart from glare at the kitchen floor!?" Naruto said exasperated.

"I don't know. I don't do much. What do you do, when chilling?" Sasuke asked still in shock and a little nervous. 'Could he just pretend he hadn't just been kissed' Sasuke thought worriedly.

Naruto laughed.

"What?" Sasuke asked defensively as Naruto carried on laughing.

"You're so cute when you're trying to act cool!" Naruto laughed again and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke pouted.

"Make me!" Naruto challenged as he jumped away lightly from Sasuke's weak swinging punch. Then Naruto ducked under Sasuke's arms and grabbed Sasuke around the middle and pushed him back so that Sasuke had his back against the kitchen cabinets in the corner of the room. Sasuke let out a whoosh of air as Naruto pushed him into the cupboards and began struggling in Naruto's grip around his waist. Both of them stopped for a moment realising there was nowhere else to go and slowly Naruto lifted his gaze to meet Sasuke's and he smiled foxishley Sasuke went limp in Naruto's grasp, there wasn't much point in struggling.

"Aww, what's wrong Sasuke-kun, are you trapped!?" Naruto pouted.

He moved slightly closer to Sasuke and he laughed as he felt Sasuke's whole body tense.

Sasuke's mind was turning to mush again as he found that for the second time that day Naruto had him where he wanted and was teasing him again. Naruto knew it made him feel uncomfortable!

Naruto slowly moved in closing his eyes half way, presumably to look sexy, Sasuke thought idly. Suddenly he brought his face up really close to Sasuke's and Sasuke could feel his warm breath ghosting over his own lips. Naruto moved slightly, just enough for their lips to brush for only a second. Sasuke blinked. Had he just been kissed!? Again!?

Why was Naruto doing this to him? Sasuke wondered desperately and why wasn't he trying to do more to stop him!? Was maybe, a more important question.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke's face and pouted. "Sasuke? What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Don't you love me? Why are you just standing there Sasuke-kun? Love me back!" he sighed seductively.

"N…Na…Naruto, why are you doing this to me?" Sasuke gasped, genuinely sounding scared and confused and Naruto stopped to wonder if he had gone too far. He immediately felt guilty. If Sasuke really did like him then Naruto had been seriously messing with his feelings.

Naruto studied Sasuke's face for a moment the placed his head on Sasuke's forehead, like before. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He muttered. "Forgive me?" he pleaded.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's deep bright blue eyes that seemed to swim with a storm of emotions like a maelstrom. Hurt, guilt, concern, joy and…and, was that… love? Sasuke was at a loss for words and so he simply slipped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulled him close and buried his face in Naruto's hair.

Naruto was shocked by this gesture. He had been expecting Sasuke to get angry or fight him or say he was a loser but surly if he didn't answer… did that mean…?

Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke for a long moment. He was scared what he was about to ask.

"Sasuke…Do you… I mean, do you, actually… like…me? Naruto finished in a squeak, feeling slightly stupid now. Sasuke stared at Naruto for what seemed like an eternity and Naruto couldn't tell whether he was hoping the answer was yes or no. What was he saying? Surly he wanted Sasuke to say no, Right? The truth was, he wasn't sure. Finally Sasuke stirred again and looked away. "Why do you ask me that Naruto? What should I say when I know your teasing me? How about you? Maybe you should answer first" He said simply, almost bitterly as he traced his finger idly over Naruto's whisker scars on his cheeks. Naruto hadn't been expecting that come back at all and just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then the raven moved his hand up to Naruto's chin and gently closed his mouth shut.

At that moment, Naruto's world seemed to grow small and fuzzy as every part of his mind focused in on Sasuke as Sasuke slowly, hesitantly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's. (The table's have turned Naruto! haha) At first Naruto gasped and tried to move away but as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, he stopped moving and pressed in closer to Sasuke. Sasuke's long dark hair fell over both their faces as they leaned into each other, savouring each other's touch and warmth. Naruto could smell the intoxicating sweet smell of Sasuke's hair and he gasped for air as he drew back for a moment. Sasuke looked up for a moment, looking concerned but then Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and placed his lips gently on Sasuke's again, deepening the kiss. Sasuke hesitated then relaxed and the kiss became more passionate, Naruto pushing Sasuke back into the counter as he asked for more from the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't sure what had prompted him to do such a bold thing but Naruto hadn't been giving any clear answers to Sasuke's questions so he had decided to risk it and see the reaction. If Naruto had been joking, surly he would have pulled away but if he hadn't then… well… that much was obvious.

Both the blond and the raven stood there for what felt like eternity as the held each other close, both shocked at what was happening. Naruto had never meant for this to happen and at first it had started out as him teasing Sasuke but he realised that if Sasuke had answered no to his previous question, 'do you like me' he would have felt a painful lump in his throat. Deep down, Naruto knew that his 'inner Naruto' had been screaming 'please say YES!!' all along. How had he not realised his own emotions!? He really was oblivious!

Naruto opened his eyes and found that both of them were swaying gently back and forward. Naruto gently grasped Sasuke's hand and pulled him over to the sofa in the lounge area. He pulled the raven down onto the sofa so that he was behind and then Naruto laid back as he sat down himself and rested his head on Sasuke's smooth flawless chest 3. Sasuke then buried his face in Naruto's bright soft hair and breathed deeply. He then wrapped his arms over the front of Naruto's chest and held him tight. he leant down and whispered in Naruto's ear, so close it sent a shiver down Naruto's spine "This is all your fault, dobe! Never leave me…"

Naruto's reply was to grunt "Only if you promise me that too, teme"

Naruto swivelled round so he was facing the raven, still leaning on his chest with both arms around his neck.

"What will we do now?" Naruto whispered. "Sakura won't be happy, you know" he sighed.

"Dobe! Who gives a flying kunai about Sakura! It has absolutely nothing to do with her and if she complains, then she will have to talk to me about it!" Sasuke growled.

"But do we tell anyone?" Naruto looked vaguely worried.

"Not if you don't want to" the raven purred. "But something tells me that, with Kiba and his big mouth, it won't be a secret for long…" Sasuke sighed irritably. Naruto nodded.

"So…?" Naruto smiled up at Sasuke.

"So what?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Naruto grinned and laughed as Sasuke's face darkened.

"You're teasing me again aren't you, dobe!?" Sasuke growled. "Well it sure looks like it, doesn't it though" he sighed and then hugged the blond tighter and ran a hand down his back, making Naruto shiver.

"So…?" Naruto ventured.

"So what!?" Sasuke asked again, exasperated.

"So…you staying here the night, or what?" Naruto asked with a cheeky fox grin and a laugh as he saw the obvious blush spreading across the adorable dark Uchiha's cheeks.

"Fine, dobe…"

"Teme…"

7


End file.
